


Green Eyes

by stvrmxra



Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week 2020, Bokuaka - Freeform, College AU, M/M, as he should be tho, bokuto is a simp for akaashi's eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stvrmxra/pseuds/stvrmxra
Summary: Today is the first day of Bokuto’s first year of college, a day that’s supposed to start the rest of his life. Bokuto has been extremely nervous for weeks due to this fact, and now the day is here.And he’s late for his first lecture.----day two prompt: college au
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858477
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> day 2!! I'm actually doing good on time for this so far lol.
> 
> title is from _Green Eyes_ by Coldplay!!!
> 
> enjoy!

“Shit, shit, _shit!!”_

Today is the first day of Bokuto’s first year of college, a day that’s supposed to start the rest of his life. Bokuto has been extremely nervous for weeks due to this fact, and now the day is here. 

And he’s late for his first lecture.

It takes him ages, but he finally finds the room he’s supposed to be in. Bokuto makes sure to check the room number three times over, because he had already walked into the wrong room this morning and gotten a bunch of disapproving stares from older students and even the professor himself. 

Bokuto has to take a deep breath to console himself before opening the door as quietly as possible; but even at his most careful, Bokuto is still too loud. 

Everyone turns to stare at him as he steps inside, and his cheeks burn in embarrassment. He lowers his head as he walks quickly up the stairs to an open seat along the aisle, his focus on his feet to keep himself from tripping and shaming himself further. 

Bokuto doesn’t realize that the professor had stopped the entire lecture to his disruption, and she only continues when he looks up at her after a long moment. At this point, it takes all he has for Bokuto not to burst into flames because of how flushed his face is. 

Trying to remember what class he’s in, Bokuto looks around at the supplies in front of the other students and grabs his from his backpack. Once he has it all out, though, he still has no clue what he’s supposed to be doing. 

Facing forward, Bokuto shifts his eyes down to the paper that belongs to the person next to him. His eyesight is blurry from how far the paper is, so he has to slowly, gradually, lean toward the poor person next to him and just have one small peek at their paper-

The person next to Bokuto turns, looking at him with crossed arms and what he just _knows_ is an angry look. _I must have leaned in too close,_ Bokuto thinks, scolding himself as he straightens up and turns to his right. 

And If there’s one thing he’s not prepared for today, even after all that’s already happened, it’s the straight-up beauty of the boy sitting next to him. 

Short black curls frame his angelic face, his features soft, yet sharp at the same time. His eyebrows are furrowed and his mouth is set in a firm line, but that all softens as he studies the look—a mix of terror and intrigue—on Bokuto’s face. 

“Yes?” the boy whispers, calmly fierce, and that’s when Bokuto sees his eyes. 

His eyes are like nothing Bokuto has ever seen before. They are green, but also blue, and dark enough to look almost black. Although there is no emotion on his face, his eyes say it all, and Bokuto can see that he’s interested as well. 

Finding his voice, he whispers back delicately, “I’m sorry, but what are we supposed to be doing?”

The boy sighs, flicking his eyes back to the professor, who’s still going on with the presentation. Turning back to Bokuto, he meets his gaze and murmurs “we’re taking notes on the lecture.”

“Thank you,” Bokuto says and means it, his lips rising into a grin as he grabs his pen and tunes into the lesson. The boy faces him for a few seconds longer before shaking his head and turning back toward his paper.

Bokuto gets through the rest of the lecture—which was really long, even with how late he was—without a hitch, and he hurries to put his notes away when it’s over. People file out of his row from behind him, and he’s one of the last people left because of how messy his backpack already is.

Walking down the steps, Bokuto remembers that he had missed quite a bit of the lecture and he needs that part of the notes. Eyes drifting toward the professor, he notices that the woman is talking to a group of students and he decides to test his chances elsewhere. 

Exiting the classroom, Bokuto searches over the heads of his fellow students for curly hair the color of raven feathers. His search remains fruitless until he finds his way outside, when he sees the boy walking alone down a mostly empty sidewalk. 

Bokuto follows him in what definitely isn’t a creepy way, because he has volleyball practice next and he’s going this direction anyway. Catching up to his classmate quickly, Bokuto doesn’t get much time to decide what he’s going to say before he’s tapping the guy on the shoulder. 

He stops walking and turns around, eyebrows raised, and they fall into a frown as they register Bokuto’s presence. 

_Ouch._

“Yes?” he asks for the second time, clearly annoyed by Bokuto.

“I...didn’t get the notes from the first part of the lecture…” Bokuto starts, rubbing his neck out of nervousness. “I was wondering… can I borrow yours?” 

The boy doesn’t say anything, and Bokuto nearly, _nearly,_ facepalms himself for his own stupidity. Before he has the chance to, though, the boy chuckles, and Bokuto isn’t sure if it’s a real sound or just a figment of his imagination. 

“Or I could just send it to you, for less trouble,” the boy says, eyes the color of sea glass meeting eyes the color of sunlight. Bokuto’s breath gets caught in his throat, the word beautiful flashing across his mind, and he laughs. 

“That would be great,” he says, smiling, and he grabs a crumpled sticky note and a pen from the pocket of his backpack. 

“Could you try and hurry, though?” the boy asks, checking the time on his phone. “I have to get to practice.” 

Bokuto looks up as he finishes writing down the last digit to his phone number, a realization about what the boy just said dawning on him.

“Practice?” he asks, sliding his pen back into the pocket it came from. “For...volleyball?” 

The boy tilts his head, confusion clear on his face. “How did you know that?” he asks, his dark eyebrows furrowing once again. 

“Because _I_ have to get to practice,” Bokuto brightens, a grin spreading across his cheeks like a rogue flame. The other boy shakes his head with closed eyes before offering back a smile. 

“My name is Akaashi Keiji, and I’m a setter,” he says, holding out a hand for Bokuto to shake. The new name runs over and over again through Bokuto’s mind, and he can’t wait until he can say it out loud. 

“I’m Bokuto Koutarou, and I’m a wing spiker.” 

Akaashi’s lips turn up into a smile; why, Bokuto doesn’t know, but he does know that he wants to see him smile more often. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says, letting go of Bokuto’s hand. 

“Same to you, Akaashi,” Bokuto replies, lips cracking into an even bigger smile at the feeling of saying Akaashi’s name out loud. 

He hands Akaashi the sticky note with his number written nearly illegibly on the top, and they start their journey toward the gyms on the other side of campus. Along the way, they get to know more about each other, like how they both went to high schools in Tokyo and they’ve been playing volleyball for the same amount of time. 

Bokuto lets Akaashi enter the club room first, some of the other boys greeting them as they walk in and begin to change. Then, after hours of practice, while he’s sitting in his new dorm eating a bowl of grapes, he gets a text on his phone from an unknown number. 

_You forgot these._  
**5 attachments.**


End file.
